


Don't Do It, Mickey!

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((, M/M, Tickling, dskfjdfkjdsklfj i love this thought, mickey and ian just goofing around together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey finds Ian's tickle spot but Ian accidentally kicks Mickey in the face cause he's too ticklish.





	Don't Do It, Mickey!

It was a nice fall evening and Ian and Mickey were alone in the Gallagher house. It wasn't too cold or hot so both boys sat with their shirts on the floor and their pants thrown across the table. They were only in their boxers enjoying the way the air felt on their skin after what felt like an eternity of a hot summer.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do me a favor and rub my feet?" Ian asked, "They ache."

"You going to give me a massage later?" Mickey asked, already grabbing Ian's legs to put up on his lap.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Ian promised.

"Then I'll rub your stupid feet."

"I took a shower if it helps."

"That doesn't mean shit. You walk barefoot through your house and yard all the time. Your feet are technically never clean."

He pressed his fingers into the middle of Ian's foot then began moving his fingers up and down just testing to see what Ian liked.

"You're the best you know that right?" Ian asked, smiling at his boyfriend."

"I do actually." Mickey replied, grinning at Ian's face.

Ian sighed happily at the feeling of Mickey massaging his feet. They really did ache. After spending hours on end at his new job he felt like he could chop them off just for relief.

"Why don't you ask for smaller shifts?" Mickey asked.

"Need the money if we want to get our own place, Mick."

"Not worth it if it means you're in pain, Gallagher."

"So sweet you are."

Mickey went to tickle Ian's foot thinking it wouldn't bother him but was surprised when Ian jerked his foot away.

"Don't." Ian warned.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why? Are you ticklish?"

"No."

"Oh? So you going to give me your foot back then?" Mickey asked, completely amused.

Hesitating, Ian did give Mickey his foot back and he held his breath. Because he knew what Mickey was about to do. He had to prove to Mickey that he wasn't ticklish.

He set his foot back in Mickey's lap, "I'm not ticklish."

"Okay if you say so, Ian." Mickey snorted.

For a few minutes he massaged Ian's foot giving the red head some comfort and letting him think that Mickey wasn't going to try anything again.

But seconds later Mickey was running his fingers over the skin and Ian laughed and jerked his foot back.

"Mickey!"

"Ha!" Mickey laughed, "You're a ticklish bastard."

He reached for Ian's foot and started tickling him again causing Ian to bust out laughing.

"Ple-Please stop!" Ian laughed, "Mickey!"

Mickey was currently enjoying himself watching Ian squirm and trying to get away from him, "But I'm having fun!"

Ian was crying due to laughing so hard. He really didn't mind being tickled but the bottom of his foot was the worst for him. It was his most ticklish spot and here Mickey was just torturing him.

"Mick-Mickey!" Ian exclaimed, "Ple-Please!"

Mickey laughed at his boyfriend, "You poor thing you!" 

He grabbed Ian's other foot and started tickling that one just sending Ian into a complete spaz. He was about to roll off the couch.

Just when Mickey was about to try and tickle both feet, Ian completely lost it. He started laughing so hard that he jerked and his foot flew up and hit Mickey right in the face.  
The dark haired boy grunted and fell off the couch at the impact.

"Holy shit! Mickey! I'm so sorry."

Ian was partially laughing at the left over sensation but was instantly on the ground to make sure Mickey was okay.

"Let me see your face." 

"You kicked me in the face with your ogre feet." Mickey groaned.

He dramatically rolled over to the face the kitchen with his back towards Ian.

Ian rolled his eyes fondly, "You want to go get your face checked?"

"No."

"Then sit up and let me make sure that you're okay."

Mickey sighed and set up against the table and let go of his face only for blood to pour down from his nose.

"Shit." Ian cursed.

He stood up and helped Mickey to his feet to lead him to the kitchen.

"Keep your head titled back." Ian instructed.

Mickey threw his head back and kept his eyes on the ceiling as Ian sat him at the table.

Ian scrambled to get an old towel and he got it wet and handed it to Mickey, "Keep this pressed to your nose for a few minutes. I'm going to see if we have any ice." 

Mickey took it and held it against his nose, "You're being quite dramatic, Gallagher. I'm not going to die."

"I could have broken your nose!"

"It was my fault."

"You were just enjoying torturing me as you always do." Ian teased.

He walked over with an ice pack and removed the towel to check out Mickey's nose.

"Is it broken?"

"Thankfully it isn't. I just kicked it really hard. It might be swollen for a little while. Keep your head titled back and keep this ice pack pressed against it."

Mickey did as Ian instructed, "Any other ticklish spots I should know about, Ian?"

"I'm ticklish anyway but my feet are the worst." Ian admitted, "I should have told you that."

"You think?" Mickey laughed, "Now your family is going to think you punched me or something. Not that they'd be surprised."

"I'm just going to tell them you were tickling me and I lost control of myself. I literally would have pissed on the couch if I wouldn't have kicked you."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Thank god for your gross feet hitting me in the face."

Ian leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I'll make this up to you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"How bout I book us a room at the sleaziest motel? We can get some junk food and hide from my family for the night. I'll massage you and do whatever you want."

"I gladly accept. If that's what happens when you kick me in the face I might have to tickle you more often."

Ian laughed and removed the ice pack to check his nose out, "Definitely going to be swollen for a couple days but it's not bleeding anymore. I feel terrible."

"Good."

"You're really going to milk this aren't you, Mickey?"

"Yes."

Ian smiled, "I deserve it. Whatever you want you will get tonight."

Mickey leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, "So count on me making you kick me in the face then."

"But it has me curious."

"About what?"

"Where is your secret ticklish spot, Mickey?"

"Don't even try it, Gallagher." Mickey warned, a huge smile on his face.

"Don't want to kick me in the face then?" 

"I could do that happily but that would just mean I'd have to spoil you."

Ian just smiled at the boy, "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Gallagher. You know that. Lets call it even and we'll both get things we want tonight."

"Now that is deal."

"Just no more fucking tickling."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mickey lmao.


End file.
